1. Field
Various example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a display driving device and/or a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, and the like, have been used in various capacities, not only to household and industrial display devices such as TVs, monitors, and the like, but also to mobile devices such as tablet PCs, smartphones, laptop computers, etc. Recently, research into display devices having high resolutions while also consuming lower amounts of power has been actively undertaken. As the display resolutions of display devices have increased, the time for which a driving line connected to a plurality of pixels is operated and the time for which a data signal is reflected in the plurality of pixels may be reduced. In a case in which a data signal is not sufficiently reflected in each pixel, distortion may occur in an image displayed by the display device. Thus, methods of sufficiently reflecting the data signal in the plurality of pixels within a short time are desired.